roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Tag
Tag, a human catholic priest, is the party's face and mage both. His skillset as a face is pretty straightforward, bolstering high negotiate and con, with the more uncommon addition of leadership. His abilities as a mage are less suited towards combat and more tailored towards fulfilling his role as face and astral support of the group. To that end he has a wide variety of utility spells like Increase Charisma, Trid Phantasm and Improved Invisibility, with Influence available as a fallback option. He is also very competent in interacting with the astral plane, being able to expertly assense things, astrally project and manifest and posessing manabolt as an offensive option while in the astral. Later in the show he also picked up medical skills to use alongside his healing spell. Background He was born is San Diego, Aztlan. As a child, Tag was part of an Aztechnology program to nurture prodigies / "gifted individuals", presumably magically gifted. They paid for his tuition to get a Th.D. in Parazoology and Biology at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Thaumaturgy. He married Erica Campbell at some point while living in Aztlan. He worked for Aztechnology as a researcher on Project Transference, though he eventually decided to abandon the project and leak information on it before fleeing the country. Roughly six years before the start of the show he left Aztlan with the help of Oscar Romero who is known to have smuggled christians out of the country while working as a border cop. At roughly this time his wife went missing, presumably with some relation to Project Transference. At some point he ended up working as a catholic priest in London, with the bishop apparently aware of his past with Aztechnology and in support of his actions against them. Magic Tag is awakened; a hermetic mage with a Th.D. in Parazoology. He is known to have used the following spells: * Trid Phantasm * Levitate * Manabolt * Improved Invisibility * Heal * Influence * Increase Charisma He has summoned the following spirits: * A Force 3 Water Spirit (Detection), taking the form the whale that swallowed Jonah in the biblical story. It was first summoned towards the very end of S2E06 "Milk Run", tasked to use its movement power to move a life raft the team was in to shore. Contacts Tag has spent quite heavily on contacts during character creation. The following characters are know to be his contacts: * Francis Goeche (Connection 5, Loyalty 5), a corporate spymaster that Tag refers to as 'Granddad'. Added in character creation. * Zlata (Connection #, Loyalty #), the proprietor of an escort service operating in London. She was famously cosplayed by EE as seen in this clip. Her Loyalty was initially #-1, but it increased at the start of S02E06 because Tag (offscreen) foiled a blackmailing plot against her. Added in character creation. * Danny Danger (Connection ?, Loyalty ?), a talismonger. Added in character creation. * Red (Connection 4, Loyalty 0), a gang leader of the choppers in manchester, that believes he is owed a favor by Tag and his group. Added in episode 7. * Charles Cane (Connection 3, Loyalty 3) a Johnson whose life they saved and who owes them a favor. Connection would be 4 were he not in hiding. Added in episode 7. Trivia * Saved a Johnson against all odds with his healing spells. *Tag is known to have enough sway in the Catholic Church to casually call the Bishop of London and alert security to those he deems enemies of the church. *His name may be based on the real life mythologist Joseph Campbell, who, in the shadowrun universe, has the Joseph Campbell Mythology Society named after him. *Is the first of the party to be confirmed to be not a furry. * He was spanked by the neo-anarchist Lola, and did not know how to react. Category:Characters Category:Splattercat Category:Shadowrun Category:Player Characters